Comment te dire
by Choka
Summary: Quand Ziva se met à penser à un bel italien aux yeux verts, ça donne ça. OS.


_**Voilà ! Je poste un nouvel OS, encore une songfic, parce que j'adore ça. NCIS ne m'appartient toujours pas, d'ailleurs si c'était le cas ça ferait longtemps que Tony et Ziva seraient ensemble. Et la chanson c'est 'Je ne sais pas' de Joyce Jonathan. Enjoy' :D**_

Affalée sur son canapé, au beau milieu d'un appartement qui se serait voulu rangé, l'officier du Mossad Ziva David ne savait plus quoi faire.  
Ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés étaient retombaient sur ses épaules en une crinière indisciplinée, ses traits semblait tirés et elle portait pour seul vêtement un t-shirt de l'université de l'Ohio. Son t-shirt. Qu'il avait abandonné un jour, chez elle. L'israélienne attrapa la télécommande posée sur la table basse et lança la radio. Une chanson française y était diffusée. Elle posa sa tête contre l'accoudoir et essaya de profiter des paroles.

_Il y a des mots qui me gène des centaines de mots des milliers de rengaines qui ne sont jamais les mêmes_

Comment te dire je veux pas te mentir tu m'attires et c'est la que ce trouve le vrai fond du problème

Ziva releva la tête, interloquée. Elle devait mal saisir certaines subtilités. Le français était une langue complique, et elle avait sans doute mal compris certains mots. Ou était-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ?

_Ton orgueil tes caprices tes baisers des délices tes désirs des supplices je vois vraiment pas où ça nous mènes_

Alors, on se raisonne c'est pas la fin de notre monde  
Et à tord on se questionne encore une dernière fois

Elle se remit à penser à tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu oublier. Elle se prenait la tête pour un homme. Elle. Ziva David. Elle qui était entrée au Mossad à 16 ans, elle, qui avait vu mourir sa soeur, elle qui avait tué son frère.

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air de tout détruire  
Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps  
Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments_

Et pourtant elle restait paralysée par la peur. La peur d'un amour à sens unique, la peur de tout perdre. Car son amitié lui était tout de même précieuse, et elle chérissait les moments qu'ils passaient ensembles. En amis.

_Parfois je me dis que j'ai tort de rester si passive mais toi tu me regarde moi je te dévore  
Et c'est parfois trop dur de discerner l'amour  
Mon ami mon amant mon amour et bien plus encore_  
_  
Alors, on se raisonne c'est pas la fin de notre monde  
Et à tord on se questionne encore une dernière fois_

Ziva releva la tête et monta encore plus le son de sa chaîne hi-fi, ignorant les protestations de sa voisine. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Qu'elle lui dise. Mais était il prêt a se relancer dans une relation ? Elle ne pouvait pas le brusquer. Et puis il y avait cette règle numéro 12, évidemment.

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air de tout détruire  
Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps  
__Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments_

Sauf qu'il y avait un mais. Depuis quand l'israelienne suivait-elle les ordres ? Elle ne faisait que se chercher des excuses. Tout semblait tellement plus simple quand la seule chose qui rythmait sa vie était les assassinats du Kidon. Quand elle était une tueuse froide, implacable, ne laissant aucune place à ses sentiments sur l'échiquier de sa vie. La Ziva d'avant.

j_e te veux toi avec défaut et tes problèmes de fabrications  
je te veux toi j'veux pas un faux pas de contrefaçons  
j'veux pas te rendre pour prendre un autre  
j' veux pas te vendre pour une ou deux fautes  
je veux tes mots je veux ta peau c'est jamais trop  
je te veux plus changer ta vie qui veut un autre un peu plus joli  
je ne veux pas je ne veux plus jamais voulu  
et puis t'es qui j'te connais pas t'as du rêver ce n'était pas moi  
mes confusions tu les connais laissons tomber_

L'israélienne s'allongea et un petit sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Elle visualisait son visage, ses yeux d'un vert magnifique, ses cheveux ébouriffes, son torse musclé et... Elle soupira. Elle aimait tout de lui. Elle rigolait de ses blagues stupides. Elle jalousait ses nombreuses conquêtes. Elle était impressionnée par ses connaissances cinématographiques. Même la façon qu'il avait de reprendre ses fautes de langue avait quelque chose de plaisant.

_comment te dire j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air de tout détruire  
Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps  
Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments_

Ziva se leva et entra dans sa salle de bain. Elle pourrait surmonter sa peur. Elle pourrait lui dire. Elle devait laisser éclater au grand jour ses émotions.  
L'israelienne brossa énergiquement sa longue chevelure, avant de se passer le visage sous l'eau et de se maquiller. Elle entra dans sa chambre et enfila une robe. Blanche. Toute simple. Qui lui allait à ravir. Dans la pièce d'à côté, la chanson se terminait.

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire j'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air de tout détruire  
Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair depuis longtemps  
Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière mes sentiments..._

Ziva pris une grande inspiration et décrocha le téléphone, composant le numéro qu'elle connaissait par coeur, qu'elle avait si souvent hésité à faire.

**- Tony...**

_**Finiii ! Ca vous a plu ? C'est pas un Tiva à proprement parler mais un peu quand même. Enfin bon, n'hésitez pas reviewer... (:**_


End file.
